


But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears

by DaniJayNel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternative Universe - Modern, Car Sex, Cunnilingus, Explicit Description, Explicit Smut, F/F, Threesome, blowjob, handjob, intercourse, intersex Nanaba, intersex Ymir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 00:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: At every Reiss formal party, Ymir and Historia sneak away for some sexy time. On their way home Historia decides to take the dangerous chance of playing with Ymir while she drives the car. The end result is many, many shattering orgasms. When they get caught by their neighbour, Nanaba, their twosome becomes a threesome and Historia's calculated risks end up really paying off.XxXHistoria gives Ymir road head.





	But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Muddkippz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muddkippz/gifts).



> Written per specific request

Being married to Historia Reiss meant that Ymir often had to do things she usually wouldn’t do—such as attend the annual Reiss formal party, where all of Historia’s rich family invited the wealthy and powerful to spend one evening with them lounging and dining. Historia said it was important for her family to do this, but Ymir just thought it was an excuse for these people to swing their money-made dicks around at each other. Of course. Historia herself used the evening to fund multiple charities, so Ymir could at least attend and not feel like she was wasting all of her time.

“You look so dashing, Ymir.”

Ymir only tilted her head enough to glance at the bedazzled woman now standing beside her. The dress she wore was exceptionally tight, showing off every full curve and bit of cleavage that she had. Her long dark hair cascaded over one bared shoulder, but Ymir didn’t feel any attraction towards her. She could admit that Frieda Reiss was incredibly beautiful.

“Thank you,” she said politely, hiding a smirk. “You look hot as usual.”

Frieda laughed loudly. “I’ve always envied my baby sister, snatching you up so easily.”

Ymir took a sip of her water. It was in a champagne glass so that everyone thought she was drinking, but because she was the designated driver—Historia refused to have anyone else drive them—Ymir wanted to remain completely sober. She cast Frieda a stony look, but that only seemed to please her more.

It was no secret that Frieda had an interest in her, but they both knew her flirting was just playful. At least, Ymir hoped so.

“You flatter me,” she decided to say. Ymir drained the last of the water and set the glass down on a passing server’s tray.

“Thirsty?”

From across the room, Ymir spotted Historia looking their way and her response was then thoughtless and completely knee-jerk. “Always.”

Frieda laughed. She settled a hand on Ymir’s arm and gave it a gentle squeeze. Ymir gazed down at her. “I’m very happy to have you in the family, Ymir.”

Ymir lifted a brow. Historia was openly glaring at them, but she was stuck discussing something with the only son of the Braun family. He was holding hands with a massively tall man next to him, so Ymir wasn’t bothered that he would try to flirt. Many people flirted with Historia, even though their marriage had been front page news. Ymir had gone from being an absolute nobody to the suddenly famous Reiss bride. It had been jarring, and Historia had warned her, but it was well worth it.

Historia caught her gaze and gave her a warning look, but that only lit a fire in Ymir’s belly. They had been at the stupid Reiss formal for at least 2 hours already and in that time Ymir had just been quietly sipping expensive water on her own. Historia had been whisked away almost immediately to mingle with the others, and since Ymir wasn’t allowed to be sarcastic or insult the other rich assholes, she forced herself to hold her tongue and just relaxed on her own, away from other people. Of course, Frieda decided to bother her, and of course she did so when she knew Historia could see.

Curious, Ymir decided to do something she never had before. There was a light din of conversation around them, so Ymir bent down until her lips were inches from Frieda’s ear. Frieda stiffened immediately when Ymir’s breath touched her skin.

“That’s very sweet of you to say,” she husked softly, eyes flicking challengingly over to her wife, now fuming across the room. “Thank you.”

She straightened but stepped a little closer and settled her hand on Frieda’s waist. It was almost embarrassing; the way Frieda went from teasing seductress to teenage mess. She clearly hadn’t expected Ymir to do this, because her face turned absolutely red and she seemed to be at a loss for words. She stared up at Ymir with shocked, wide eyes. The blue in them was the trademark Reiss colour, but still, Historia’s was still the prettiest.

“Ymir, I…” Frieda swallowed. A lock of dark hair fell across her face, so Ymir gently swept it back.

“You?”

“Uh, my sister, she…”

Ymir smirked. “Is watching us like a lioness,” she told her, chuckling.

Frieda exhaled harshly. “You may be astonishingly attractive Ymir, but I think your personality leaves much to be desired.”

Ymir tilted her head and adopted a pouty expression. “What, you came onto me first. Meanie.”

“You’re the meanie for flustering me like that just to get a rise out of my sister.”

“I’m a hot-blooded lesbian, Frieda. When I see some meat, I bite.”

Though her cheeks were still red, Frieda seemed to have gathered her wits. She shook her head, grabbed a new glass of champagne and then swept away, giving Ymir a disapproving look that _almost_ seemed amused as well. Ymir knew she wasn’t upset. Out of all the Reiss siblings, Frieda liked her the most.

“Having fun?”

Ymir straightened and turned sharply to stare at Historia, now standing inches from her. The room around them was crowded, and yet Ymir suddenly felt like there was no one else in the room but the two of them. Historia’s blue eyes regarded her seriously, and her full pink lips were pulled into an unimpressed line. Ymir’s eyes fell to her ample cleavage, trailing down her body to her flared hips and thighs hidden behind the tight dress that dropped to her ankles. Ymir knew this dress had cost thousands, and yet she pictured herself ripping it off and she knew nothing would make either of them happier.

“I’ve been lonely all night, love,” she complained petulantly, this time pouting for real. “When are you going to give _me_ some attention?”

Historia grabbed a glass as it passed by on a tray and then downed its contents in three long swallows. Ymir watched the way her throat worked and her cock twitched in her pants, remembering how well Historia took it all the way down. Ymir swallowed thickly.

“I’m giving you attention now,” Historia told her coldly. “Follow me.”

Ymir immediately did as ordered. Historia grabbed her hand and tugged her along, and Ymir enjoyed the minimal skin contact. Historia’s hand was so small compared to her own, but it was so warm and impossibly soft and Ymir knew exactly how wonderful those fingers felt wrapped around her throbbing length.

They passed through the crowd of richly dressed families and finally left the large dining hall. Ymir caught Frieda watching them from across the room, so she shot her a smirk just before the door shut behind them, and she could have sworn Frieda gave her the middle finger in return. Historia’s grip on her hand was too tight, but Ymir didn’t mind. She knew where they were going and why, and just knowing that made all of the blood in her body rush south.

“I’m getting hard already,” Ymir admitted quietly, breathlessly.

Historia cast a glance over her shoulder, eyes dropping to linger on her crotch. Ymir wondered if her usual bulge was more visible, but when Historia turned away abruptly and her steps faltered, she knew it must have.

“Keep it in your pants,” Historia told her. She finally seemed to relax, and when she glanced over her shoulder again she was grinning.

Ymir decided to change things up. Instead of letting Historia take them to the usual spot, she tugged on Historia’s hand and pulled her into a nearby room. It looked like an office, from what she saw in the few seconds she looked. The moment she threw the door shut behind them, she had Historia up against the door and their lips pressed together.

“Ymir,” Historia moaned against her mouth.

Ymir lifted Historia up and quickly pushed the dress up her body up to her hips. Ymir groaned deeply when she realized that Historia wasn’t wearing any panties. That just made it so much easier.

As they kissed hungrily, Historia made quick work of her pants zipper. She slid her hand inside and pulled Ymir’s throbbing, hard cock out and they both groaned together. Ymir gave a sudden, desperate pump of her hips.

“I’ve been thinking about this all night,” Ymir husked against Historia’s throat, having moved away from her addictive mouth so that she could bite down on perfect skin. “Of having you like this, indecent and bared for me.”

Historia’s breath hitched. “Fuck, Ymir, you really know what to say to make me wet.”

Ymir swept her fingers through Historia’s folds, finding them quite slick already. “Don’t lie. You’ve been wet all night.”

Historia smirked. “Soaked.”

Fuck, Ymir’s knees felt weak. She was more than strong enough to hold Historia up, but sometimes this small woman just left her so absolutely weak that she wanted to drop down onto her knees and worship her. Ymir bit down on Historia’s shoulder and enjoyed the sinful moan as it dropped from Historia’s lips.

“I want to fuck you so badly,” Ymir groaned against her skin. Historia had started to gently stroke her cock, just pumping it in her fist with no real rhythm. “But I think I need to taste you more.”

She set Historia down and then dropped to her knees—she was but a simple, devout worshiper, and Historia was both her God and her alter. She pulled one leg up over her shoulder, gave Historia a sultry look and then she dove forward, tongue sinking between silken lips. She moaned hotly when Historia’s taste hit her and Historia immediately slid a hand into her hair.

“Fuck, Ymir.”

Ymir loved it when she swore. Historia was always seen as this small, demure woman that lived to uphold her family’s principles. No one knew that she could be like this: utterly broken apart and completely euphoric for it. Her pussy was absolutely slick with her wetness, smearing the lower half of Ymir’s face, and Ymir felt great satisfaction knowing that her wife got off on doing this with her.

Fucking at the Reiss party every year was a thing for them.

Ymir wanted to go home as soon as possible. As much as she loved to run her tongue along every fold of Historia’s pussy, she really just wanted to be doing this in bed. So while she usually loved to torture Historia for as long as possible, she decided to go hard with a single minded purpose. She sealed her lips around Historia’s clit and drew it harshly into her mouth, and then she sucked hard and flicked her tongue and enjoyed the wetness dripping down her chin until Historia was screaming silently and grinding down hard on her mouth.

Ymir nearly came herself, just watching the way Historia’s body pulled taut and then shook with orgasmic bliss. She watched Historia’s face in awe, and then she stood and lifted Historia again, and her aching cock slid over Historia’s still twitching clit.

“I need to be inside of you,” Ymir choked out desperately.

“Yes,” Historia hissed, pulling her closer. “Fuck me, Ymir. Please fuck me.”

Ymir let her cock sink inside of Historia’s waiting heat. The moment her head popped inside, the rest of her length followed seamlessly and she nearly lost her balance from the sensation of it. She never got bored of this feeling, of having Historia so warm around her, clinging to her hardened flesh. It always sent a flash of emotion through her chest, that she could be inside of Historia like this, pleasuring her, loving her.

Ymir pulled out wetly, and then slammed back in hard. Historia thumped against the door. Neither of them cared about the noise as Ymir started to harshly slide in and out of her, and Historia had her mouth pressed right against Ymir’s ear. Every little breathy moan she released went right into Ymir’s ear, and every time it made her hips jerk. Every time she slid back inside, stretching the pink flesh of Historia’s pussy around her cock, Historia moaned. They were obscene little noises, the sort no one would ever expect Historia to make. They were dirty and needy and _horny_ , and before long Ymir was coming and fucking Historia so hard that she was sure everyone back at the party had heard them. When her orgasm ended and her mind cleared, Ymir slumped forward and pressed her sweaty forehead against the cool wooden door.

“I love you,” Historia sighed happily against her throat. “I love how you feel inside of me, Ymir.”

Ymir nuzzled into her. “Please don’t make me hard again. We need to exit through that crowd, and I’d rather not repeat last year’s obvious erection.”

Historia laughed. “Sorry, love.”

Despite the apology, Historia clenched her inner muscles and Ymir’s softening cock twitched.

“Historia,” she warned.

Historia obediently slid off of her and then settled her feet on the ground. “I can’t help myself. You know two orgasms aren’t enough.”

Ymir stepped away to put herself away and zip up. Her cock was sticky and wet, but they could wash up once they got home. She fixed her rumpled clothing and swept her hair back, and remembered to try and clear her face. Her lips still tasted like Historia’s pussy, and swiping her tongue over her lower lip was doing _nothing_ to keep herself in check. She was definitely getting semi-hard again.

“You ripped my dress,” Historia observed sadly, sighing. “I hoped this year we’d avoid that.”

Ymir trailed her fingers between Historia’s exposed shoulder blades. “You can buy a new one.”

“I know, but…”

“It’s fine.” She couldn’t resist and leaned down to scatter kisses along Historia’s shoulders and throat. “Let’s get home so that I can fuck that pretty mouth of yours.”

Historia inhaled sharply, but she didn’t object. Ymir started to picture it, Historia’s lips spread around her cock, the indent of the head clearly visible in her cheek. She immediately pushed the image away when they left the room. They looked somewhat decent, but they managed to avoid all the crowds and snuck out of the back. Once in the car, Ymir took her suit jacket and tie off and sighed in relief.

“I hate wearing this shit,” she complained.

Historia gazed at her. “You look so hot though.”

“I know, but still. I hate ties.”

Historia bit down on her lip. Ymir tried to ignore her as she reversed and left the parking lot. “Tie me up with it sometime,” she purred.

Ymir swallowed. “Historia…”

“What? We’re alone in our car. You can get hard, Ymir. Actually, please do. I want to see how hard I can make you before we get home.”

“Is that a challenge?”

Historia ripped her dress further, creating a slit all the way up to her hip. When it was done, she pulled it up until the dress was a bundle at her back, and then she parted her thighs and Ymir nearly swerved off the road.

“Yes,” Historia told her sweetly. “A challenge. Do you think you’ll come in your pants?”

Ymir swallowed. “You know, people think that I’m the asshole. But really, it’s you.”

Historia’s eyes were alight with lust and fire. She immediately had her own hand between her legs, rubbing firm circles against the pink folds of her pussy. Ymir could even _hear_ how wet she was still, and the light from the passing street lamps shone on the glistening along her thighs.

“You really want me to crash and kill us, huh?” Ymir told her. She kept sneaking glances.

Historia’s head lolled against the seat. “I trust you, Ymir,” she puffed out.

Ymir watched her use her other hand to spread her lips, and then with the other she circled her clit. Her fingers were already obscenely slick. As entirely expected, Ymir’s cock grew to full hardness in no time.

“Ymir,” Historia groaned. Her eyes were closed as she continued to touch herself.

Ymir stopped at a red light. She turned to raptly watch Historia. Even though they were shielded in their car and no one could see through their tinted windows, it still felt like they were exposed in public. There were other cars around them and as Historia moaned and cursed and furiously rubbed herself, Ymir felt the rush of adrenaline she usually got when they did risky stuff like this.

“Jesus Christ,” she muttered under her breath.

The light turned green. Ymir quickly hit the gas when the car behind them hooted angrily, and then Historia reached over and pressed a hand over her clothed cock.

“I win,” she chuckled softly. “Hard as steel.”

“You expected me to just ignore how fucking hot that is, you touching yourself in the car like this?”

“Of course not, baby. Just focus on the road, okay? We’re almost home.”

Ymir bit down hard on her lip. Historia continued to work her hand between her own thighs, but she also started to palm and stroke Ymir through her pants and it was so difficult to focus on the road. Luckily it wasn’t that busy so late, but still. They lived a good distance away, so Historia spent a long time palming her cock and rubbing her clit, and before long she pulled her hand away to enjoy a rocking orgasm. Ymir patiently listened to her breathless moans and wondered if she really was going to just come right in her pants.

“Wow,” Historia breathed, covering herself with her dress. “That was a good one.”

Ymir frowned. “I’m feeling so neglected.”

“I can easily fix that.”

Before Ymir could say anything, her zipper was pulled down and then Historia had her cock in hand. She was still slick from her own fun, so when she gave Ymir a firm stroke, she slid across her skin easily. Ymir’s head fell back but she managed to keep her eyes glued to the road—the car did jerk to the side a little, though.

“Focus on the road, Ymir,” Historia told her. “You can’t get distracted.”

Ymir bit down on her tongue.  Arguing was absolutely pointless, because plainly put, Ymir was fucking enjoying the whole experience. They had never done something like this before. Sure, they had fucked in a car many times. Too many to count. But while driving? It was completely unsafe and dangerous, and knowing that made Ymir absolutely throb.

Historia played with her cock like it was her favourite instrument. She gave it slow, lazy strokes and swept her thumb over the wet slit along the head, and when she reached the base she squeezed hard and Ymir almost couldn’t breathe anymore.

“Historia—”

“No talking. Drive.”

Ymir licked her dry lips. She felt like she was burning from the inside out, like Historia was about to destroy her entire world. She was so skilled at bringing Ymir to the edge and then just leaving her there, so when Historia bent down and pulled her cock into her mouth, Ymir nearly came instantly. The car swerved dangerously but she cursed and righted, and by then she was already down Historia’s throat.

“Fuck,” she cursed loudly. “Historia, you can’t— _fuck,_ ”

Historia started to bob her head along her cock, lips sliding like silk up and down her length. Her tongue swept against every sensitive spot Ymir had, and when Historia reached the tip she sucked hard. She repeated this over and over, slowly sucking Ymir’s cock like she was trying to consume her very soul through the tip of her dick.

Ymir’s grip on the steering wheel was deathly white and it took an incredible amount of focus to keep them on the right path home. Historia’s mouth was like molten heaven, though, and the wet sounds she made and the little moans she gave every time she slid her lips down made Ymir’s back tingle. She came hard, spraying right down Historia’s throat. She cried out loudly and grabbed Historia’s hair, rocking her hips up and fucking Historia’s mouth until her orgasm faded and she dropped back down, gasping.

She realized she had put her foot down on the pedal, so she eased up and watched the meter as they slowed down. Her heart was thundering incredibly hard in her chest and despite how fucking hard she had just come, she was still hard. Historia hummed in satisfaction, her silky tongue cleaning up tiny dribbles of come that had leaked out her mouth and the tip of Ymir’s cock.

When Historia sat up, wiping her mouth, Ymir turned abruptly onto their driveway and screeched to a stop. Ymir didn’t give Historia a moment to catch her bearings. The second the car shut off and the handbrake slammed up, she expertly moved the seat as far back as it could go and then pulled Historia on top of her. She captured Historia’s lips with her own and savoured the taste of her own release.

“Can’t wait?” Historia laughed against her mouth. “Horny bitch.”

Ymir growled. “Says the little devil that just sucked me off while I was driving.”

Historia rocked against her still hard cock. The searing warmth of her slick pussy made Ymir’s head swim. “You certainly weren’t complaining,” she taunted.

Ymir smirked. “That was incredibly dangerous.” She lightly fingered the edge of Historia’s sleeve, then slowly started to slide her hands underneath Historia’s dress. “But yeah, I wasn’t complaining. You’re fucking insane, babe. I love it.”

Historia helped her sweep the dress up and off of her. They tossed it carelessly into the passenger seat, and then Ymir sat back and watched Historia remover her expensive, lacy bra. She looked so beautiful in it, but when it unclipped and she tossed it away, and her beautiful breasts bounced free, Ymir thought she looked way better without it.

Though Ymir would always use the word ‘perfect’ when talking about Historia, she still had marks along her skin—beauty spots and scars and the average amount of stretch marks. Ymir leaned forward and ran her lips along those marks at Historia’s breasts.

“You’re so beautiful,” she breathed out in awe.

“Thank you, love.”

Ymir used her hands to cup Historia’s soft breasts. She squeezed them gently and kissed the soft skin of her chest, listening keenly to the way her breath hitched with every brush of her lips. She took her time slowly, no need to rush like before. Now she had full control of the situation and Historia was hers to play with and pleasure until they were both too sore to move and too sensitive to carry on. Normally after three or so orgasms Ymir couldn’t get hard again, but she was somehow _still_ erect. She didn’t want to come so soon again, though, since she had special plans for where exactly she wanted to drain herself.

So Ymir decided to play with Historia at her own leisure, regardless of Historia’s soft pleading moans.

“Are you punishing me?” Historia complained, staring into her face.

Ymir gave Historia a bright, smug smile. “Baby, if this were punishment you’d already be screaming.” She pulled Historia in and kissed her, lightly nibbling on her lower lip. “I want to utterly devour you, Historia.” She squeezed her breasts a little harder. “I’m gonna do whatever I want to my wife.”

Historia shivered hard at her words. Usually ultra-dominant at work and in front of the camera, Historia actually loved to play the submissive when things got really heated. Ymir was fine with either, honestly, but it sent her on such a rush to say things like this and to see Historia visibly react with arousal.

“Please,” Historia begged her desperately.

“Please what, Historia?”

Historia pouted. “Your mouth.”

Historia puffed her chest up, so Ymir decided to give in. She dropped her hands, circled her arms around Historia’s waist and then tugged her closer as her mouth closed around a stiff nipple. She loved the salty taste of Historia’s skin as her tongue swirled around the nub, and Historia’s relieved sigh against her hair was so worth it. Ymir slowly and purposefully lavished her tongue against Historia’s nipple, flicking the tip of it whenever she felt like it. She switched over to the other breast and did the same, still going painfully slow. Ymir’s cock was throbbing badly by then, wanting nothing more than to be buried deep inside of Historia again, but that would come—soon, _they_ would come.

Ymir circled back with one hand and scraped her nails along Historia’s sticky inner thigh. Historia hadn’t been expecting it and jumped in her lap, but moaned loudly in appreciation. She bit down hard on her nipple. Ymir trailed her long fingers up along Historia’s thigh to her puffy, pink lips, then down again to Historia’s knee. She repeated this, still swirling her tongue, sucking and biting down gently.

Historia’s chest and shoulders heaved as she tried to take in breaths. Ymir focused completely on her task—on making Historia fall apart. She released a nipple with a wet pop and then straightened and latched onto Historia’s neck. The skin between her teeth tasted like sweat and it was a familiar taste on her tongue. When she bit down softly, Historia made a high-pitched, needy noise.

Ymir took pity on her. She moved her fingers back up, then finally touched her purposefully between her legs. She was just as wet as before, her come stringing down into Ymir’s lap, clear and sticky. Ymir sucked in a rush of a breath when her fingers coated in it and she suddenly wavered, cock throbbing. The orgasm nearly washed over her, but Ymir stilled and focused and forced it away, and waited until she had control of herself again to continue.

Historia’s face and chest were covered in a dark red and her eyes were nearly glossy.

“Ymir, please.”

Ymir playfully slid along the side of Historia’s clit, not really touching it yet. “Mm, please what, my love?”

Historia rocked her hips. “Please touch me. Please do something.”

Ymir tilted her head as if she hadn’t heard and stared silently, brow cocked. Historia’s face darkened and her nostrils flared, but she bit her lip. Ymir knew that she would beg again, so she got to the point quickly. She slid down between Historia’s wet lips, then pushed inside of her with three fingers right to the knuckles. Her thumb mashed against Historia’s clit in time, and Historia’s mouth popped open in a silent scream. A tiny bit of drool leaked from the corner of her mouth and she looked utterly sinful.

“Was that _something?_ ”

Historia’s head fell back as Ymir started to thrust her fingers. This time she didn’t go slowly or carefully, and she slammed into Historia’s pussy with an obscene, wet squelch. Her thumb rubbed harsh circles against Historia’s swollen clit and with every slam in, Historia’s entire body shook. Her breasts bounced helplessly as Ymir drove into her.

“Yes!” Historia yelled, eyes squeezed shut tight. “Fuck, yes, Ymir. Yes. God, don’t stop. Please. Harder, Ymir.”

Ymir lifted a brow in surprise. Her arm was already straining from the force of her thrusts, but she supposed she had put Historia in a particular mood. More than happy to oblige, Ymir went harder. Historia somehow grew wetter, her come trailing down Ymir’s wrist and onto her bobbing cock. It looked so lonely, all engorged and red with the veins popped out along the sides. Ymir stared at her cock, then flicked her eyes up to where she was three fingers deep and she appreciated the beautiful sight. Her cock gave a soft pulse, clear fluid leaking from the tip.

 _Fuck_. If she didn’t finish this soon, she was going to come on herself. It wouldn’t be funny, especially when Historia realized. Ymir pulled her fingers out, shoved them into Historia’s mouth and then she pulled her closer, aligned herself and forced her hips forward, cock sliding into Historia with ease. She was scorching hot inside, slick and smooth and pulsating already. She came the second Ymir entered her, but that didn’t matter.

Historia screamed around Ymir’s fingers and her pussy convulsed with her orgasm, but Ymir only took that as a challenge. She pulled her fingers out of her mouth, grabbed hold of her hips and then she started to fuck her hard and fast, cock thrusting in and out of her so fast and hard that the car was moving with them. Historia desperately clung to her shoulders, head still thrown back, mouth wide open as she moaned and cried out.

Ymir was in absolute heaven. Her back was starting to ache, and so too the rest of her muscles, but nothing else mattered. All she could dare to focus on was the wet heat around her length. Historia didn’t come down from her orgasm at all, in fact, she tumbled into a second, then a third as Ymir mercilessly pounded into her. It was only when Historia screamed loudly on the third that Ymir finally let go, coming so hard and violently that her vision wavered and she dropped down onto the seat. Historia fell forward with her, but her hips didn’t miss a beat and continued moving.

Historia rode her aggressively, drawing out her orgasm, as well as Ymir’s, and then she slowed down as they calmed, and finally, she stopped moving and collapsed. Historia shakily slid her hands between them and undid her shirt buttons, then pushed the shirt and her sports bra aside so that they were skin to skin. In sync, they both sighed when they felt each other.

Ymir stared up at the ceiling of the car, lungs screaming for air. She could still feel herself pulsing softly, spurting a few more strings of liquid whenever Historia squeezed down on her, but she was growing soft and her eyes felt heavy. They hadn’t fucked so hard in such a long time. Sure, they had sex often. All the time. But this hard? This dirty?

“We’re gonna be limping tomorrow,” Ymir croaked out. Her lips had gone incredibly dry.

History laughed. “Yeah. My pussy is going to ache.”

“My dick is sore already.”

Historia squeezed down. “So you can’t go one more time?”

Ymir’s brows lifted in alarm, but before she could open her mouth and respond with something offensive or sexy, a knock on their window startled them. Historia sat up in fright and accidentally hit the panel along the door, and the window whizzed down quickly. There, staring at them with shocked, blue eyes, was their neighbour. The second she realized that they were both sitting there, tits out, Historia clearly filled with dick, her face turned scarlet.

“Nanaba!” Historia exclaimed. She didn’t cover her chest, nor did Ymir. “Is everything okay?”

Nanaba politely averted her eyes, but she looked badly embarrassed. “I, uh, heard shouting,” she explained softly. “I thought maybe you were fighting or something, but I guess you were just, uh…” She flicked her eyes to them, stared at Historia’s breasts for a second then averted her eyes quickly, accidentally catching Ymir’s. Ymir smirked.

“We were fucking,” Ymir finished for her.

Nanaba’s throat worked as she swallowed. “I, uh… I figured.”

Historia ran a hand through her hair and shook it out behind her, jiggling her breasts. Nanaba’s gaze immediately gravitated there, but she must have realized what she was doing again and quickly looked away. Ymir wondered why she was still standing there. Usually she would have hurried away after realizing why they had been screaming. Ymir bit down on her lip, a sexy, devious idea forming.

It was no secret to her that her wife had a thing for Nanaba. Ymir definitely counted herself as possessive, but she was also incredibly open minded. She knew that Historia would never cheat on her, but she didn’t think that limiting themselves to each other was all that modern. Sure, if a man touched her wife she would actually kill him, but picturing her wife getting pounded by Nanaba specifically? Fuck.

“Nanaba, do you think you could fuck my wife for me? She wants to go again but my dick is all out of juice.”

Both Historia and Nanaba’s eyes snapped to her face, shocked. Nanaba opened her mouth, but no words came out and she was clearly trying very hard not to look at Historia again.

“Ymir!” Historia exclaimed. She was clearly trying to look offended, but Ymir felt the way her inner muscles clenched down. Even though it felt good, Ymir knew her cock was done for the night. It was just limp and soft, now trapped inside of Historia. She could still eat her out or fuck her with her fingers, but if she managed to talk them all into this… there could be many more sinful, sexual moments ahead of them.

“Ymir, I don’t really—” Nanaba cut herself off and rubbed a hand over her face. “Are you serious?”

 _She’s not saying no, that’s a good sign._ Ymir adopted a very serious expression. “Nanaba, my wife definitely thinks you’re hot. I do too. You just caught us fucking and you didn’t run away. You keep staring at her tits. You want to, don’t you?” When Nanaba looked away quickly, ears reddening, Ymir knew she was right. “You have a thing for her too, don’t you?”

Historia light slapped her cheek. “Ymir, leave Nanaba alone. You don’t need to tease her like this.” She turned to their flustered neighbour, her tits still just out and hanging there. “Nanaba, I’m so sorry that you had to see this. Please forget this happened. Ymir is just an idiot.”

Nanaba looked between them. Her face was still red, but she looked like she was really considering it. She probably wouldn’t, though. Ymir pegged her as the conservative, gentle type. Probably didn’t speak out much unless properly provoked. Maybe Ymir just hadn’t pressed enough buttons—or so she thought.

“Okay,” Nanaba finally said.

Ymir blinked. “What?”

Historia’s eyes widened.

“I said okay,” Nanaba told them. “If… if you’re being serious, then yes.”

Ymir’s heart was thudding hard in her chest again. Astonishingly, her cock twitched, coming back to life. Historia felt her hardening again and she released a soft, surprised moan. When she looked at Ymir, her expression was incredibly lustful. She wanted this badly.

God, Ymir would never have guessed her evening would have wound up like this, but she had no intention of stopping it.

“So you’ll fuck Historia?” Ymir asked her bluntly.

Nanaba swallowed. “Yes.”

Historia shivered and Ymir’s cock hardened just a little bit more. Fuck, if this kept up and she managed to get it up again, then maybe she could even fuck Nanaba. She wondered what that would feel like and her entire body felt warm. Her stomach clenched hard with arousal.

XxX

Nanaba’s cock strained against her stomach, where it stuck right out of her pants and boxers. She followed Ymir and Historia into their house after they clothed themselves enough so that they didn’t streak across the yard, and when then the door shut behind her she suddenly felt extremely nervous.

 _What the hell did I just agree to?_ she wondered to herself. Part of Nanaba still felt like she was fast asleep in bed with a raging boner thanks to dreaming this whole situation up. When the window had rolled down and she caught sight of a naked Historia, her brain had stopped working and she had to lean forward and puff her hoody up to hide the immediate hard-on in her pants.

_And then Ymir asked me to fuck her wife._

Nanaba swallowed thickly. Historia was absolutely beautiful. Nanaba had a healthy sexual appetite, so of course she noticed when her neighbours were both achingly beautiful. Ymir was hot in the dangerous, snarky way. Nanaba absolutely wanted to be dominated the fuck out of by Ymir, but with Historia she wanted to just fuck her softly and gently—make her feel loved and worshipped. Nanaba wasn’t even put off by maybe crying afterwards.

Her mind swam with all of the things that she wanted to do to Historia. Ymir dropped down on a single couch and relaxed back, sighing. Her short hair was mussed and her eyes were glossy, but she still otherwise looked like a lethal predator. _This is insane._ Historia disappeared down a hallway and Nanaba stood there awkwardly, not sure what to do. _Fuck, this is madness._

“You can sit down,” Ymir told her, smirking. “I won’t bite you. Historia might, though.”

Nanaba swallowed and dropped down. “Thanks.”

Ymir gave her a look, tilting her head. Her eyes were so dark like that, almost red under the dim light above them. When she grinned, the sharp points of her teeth made Nanaba shiver. “You can really relax, Nanaba. Better yet, if you change your mind, you can leave right now. I won’t pressure you into doing this.”

Nanaba considered her words carefully. Her hands were shaking and her heart was pounding, but her feet wouldn’t move. She knew without a doubt that she was glued to that couch—especially since she was still trying to hide her massively hard cock, quite a feat already. Ymir hadn’t looked there yet, so maybe she didn’t notice.

“Once Historia comes back, you won’t be able to leave,” Ymir told her, grin widening. “Simply because you won’t be able to bring yourself to leave.”

Nanaba knew she was starting to sweat. Ymir was definitely riling her up and it was doing exactly as intended. Her hormones were raging and she very desperately needed to take care of the throbbing between her legs, but she didn’t dare move a muscle.

“Are you sure this is okay?” Nanaba asked her hesitantly. “I mean, she’s your wife.”

“And I love her with every atom of my being. That doesn’t mean I never noticed how attractive you are. If she wasn’t so into this, then I wouldn’t have bothered. But I think this can be fun.”

Nanaba swallowed again. Fuck, where had all the moisture in her mouth gone? To her cock? Probably. It was throbbing badly just from the _thoughts_ going through her head and the memory of Historia’s beautiful breasts. They had mesmerized her, and Nanaba was honestly afraid she would embarrass herself by coming the second Historia touched her.

They both turned when footsteps padded into the room, and Nanaba’s entire body went hot when Historia paused in front of her, wet and covered in nothing but a towel.

“I showered,” Historia told her. “Ymir really messed on me.”

“And in you,” Ymir added helpfully.

Nanaba felt like she was still having a very intense, realistic dream. “Is this really happening?” she asked.

Historia’s face softened. “Are you okay? You look really nervous.”

“No, I’m okay.”

“Are you sure?” She reached out and took one of Nanaba’s hands in her own. “Your hand is shaking.”

Nanaba inhaled sharply. “It’s just… I’m…”

Ymir chuckled from her seat. “Pretty fucking horny?”

Historia’s eyes darkened. “Are you?”

Nanaba nodded, cheeks warning. “Yeah. It hurts, actually.”

“Oh no, I can’t have that.” She reached out and placed a warm hand against Nanaba’s flushed cheek. “I’m just checking in one more time, are you okay doing this?”

Nanaba glanced behind Historia, at Ymir curiously watching them. She had discarded her pants and shirt, and sat topless with her cock out of her briefs. She wasn’t playing with it, but she had it in hand. Nanaba suddenly had the vivid imagine of Ymir pounding into her, and she knew without a doubt that she was absolutely gone. There was no way she would say no to this.

“What am I allowed to do?” she asked by way of answering.

Historia’s smile was blinding. “Ymir?”

“Anything you want,” Ymir answered them, calm and collected. “So long as it makes Historia feel good.”

Nanaba glanced up at Historia, wondering why Ymir was answering for her. The look on Historia’s face told her immediately—Ymir wasn’t really in control. She was giving orders because Historia wanted her to. Suddenly and without warning, Nanaba wanted to know what that sort of control felt like.

“You heard her: anything you want.” Historia opened the towel, revealing her beautiful body within, and let it drop to the floor.

Nanaba’s eyes roamed over every inch of exposed skin. She had bruises already forming along her neck, chest and hips, definitely from her session with Ymir in the car. Nanaba’s chest tightened and she reached out hesitantly, hands closing around Historia’s hips. Her touch was extra gentle, and she pulled Historia to her.

“If you want me to do something, please tell me,” Nanaba said softly. “If you need me to stop, tell me as well.”

Historia ran a hand through her hair, fingers lightly scratching her sensitive scalp. “My safe word is red,” she told her. “Green for good, yellow for a break and red to stop completely.”

Nanaba gave her a soft, dimpled smile. “Good. Thank you.”

Historia stared at her, eyes suddenly wide. In that split second, Nanaba felt like her entire world faded away and there was nothing left but Historia in front of her. Not even her breasts mattered then, or the clear wetness at her thighs. Her eyes were wide and impossibly blue, and the soft curve of her smile made Nanaba want to melt on the spot.

“Your smile is like the sun,” Nanaba blurted out.

Historia immediately climbed on top of her and straddled her waist. When she dropped down on top of her lap, she easily felt the huge bulge there that Nanaba had been trying to hide. Historia’s mouth fell open and she glanced down between them, then back up at Nanaba’s eyes.

“Can I take this off?”

Nanaba nodded, so Historia pulled her hoody off. Underneath Nanaba only wore a thin tank top and beneath that, nothing else. Her nipples were rock hard and clearly visible through the fabric, and Historia was clearly appreciating the view. Nanaba’s cock was immediately obvious against her stomach between them, and when Historia reached out and closed a hand around it, Nanaba jerked violently.

“Fuck,” she cried out.

Historia pulled her hand away. “Are you okay?”

She laughed, cheeks darkening again. “I’m sorry, I’m just… really sensitive right now.”

“Historia, ride her,” Ymir ordered from her spot.

Nanaba had forgotten she was even there. Historia didn’t though, but she sucked in a deep breath at the command.

“Can I?”

Nanaba nodded mutely. She gripped onto Historia’s legs as she lifted her tank top off, exposing her chest. It felt strange for a long second, but then Historia sucked in a breath and Nanaba could _see_ the desire on her face, and it made her feel completely comfortable with herself. So when Historia slowly pulled her boxers down and let her cock free, she didn’t feel bothered at all. She curiously watched Historia’s face as every inch came into view, and she felt a deep throb of arousal at Historia’s hungry expression.

“I’d love to taste you,” Historia told her breathlessly, “but I really need you inside of me. Now.”

Now feeling completely comfortable and _fucking horny_ , Nanaba allowed her reservations to simply melt away. She tugged Historia closer, forcing her to suddenly grip onto her shoulders, and then she leaned up and hungrily captured her lips. Historia moaned against her mouth and Nanaba’s hips gave a desperate little thrust.

“Can you take me?” Nanaba asked into her mouth.

Historia pulled away and nodded. “Feel me.”

Nanaba did so. She let her fingers sweep through Historia’s soft, swollen sex and her heart skipped when she realized how absolutely drenched Historia was. Her pussy looked a little overused, her clit poking from its hood, an angry red colour, but she was still achingly beautiful. Nanaba’s mouth watered and she wanted to sink her tongue in as far as it could go, but that could wait.

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

Historia laughed. “Sure, you’re bigger than anything I’ve taken yet, but I’m confident I can take it.”

The couch dipped beside them. “No shit, seriously?” Ymir leaned between them, eagerly eyeing Nanaba’s cock. Instead of envy or anger, like Nanaba expected, all she saw on Ymir’s face was excitement and awe. “Wow,” she breathed.

Nanaba flushed. “Thanks.”

“You’re so cute,” Historia told her, laughing again. “I’m about to ride your cock and you’re blushing and thanking us like a high school girl.”

Nanaba blushed even harder. She couldn’t be like Ymir, who was uncaring of how much space she took up, and she couldn’t be like Historia who bathed in attention. But she could be forceful when she wanted, so she pressed upwards and let the head of her cock slide against Historia’s soaked entrance, and then she very gently bit down on Historia’s neck.

“No more teasing. Follow Ymir’s instructions.”

She felt Historia shudder. Obediently and eagerly, Historia grabbed hold of her thick length, aligned the head and then she started to sink down. Nanaba only held onto her hips, she didn’t push down. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt Historia, so she would let her go at her own pace until she was accustomed to her girth, and then after that she would take control and absolutely wreck her in the most beautiful way possible.

Ymir had scooted closer and was watching the way Historia’s pussy stretched to its limit around Nanaba’s cock, and having that sharp gaze trained on such an intimate moment made Nanaba feel incredibly dirty, and that only served to make her feel even more aroused.

“ _Ah,_ ” Historia moaned, mouth falling open. She already had half of Nanaba inside of her. “God, Nanaba…”

“That’s so good, baby,” Ymir purred. “You’re taking her big cock so well.”

Historia fluttered around her. She was incredibly warm inside and wetter than Nanaba had initially thought. She was already dripping down onto Nanaba’s thigh and boxers. As much as she ached, Nanaba forced herself to stay focused and keep the orgasm away. She watched—as Ymir did—as Historia slid down until she had no more space left inside to fill. Then she lifted her body and dropped back down, and with that first slice of friction her face screwed up in absolute bliss and Nanaba’s head fell back.

_Fuck, I will not come so quickly. I can’t. Fuck._

“Nanaba,” Historia moaned hotly, lifting and dropping quicker.

_Fuckfuckfuck._

Warmth suddenly covered Nanaba’s side, and then lips pressed to her throat and she realized Ymir had moved in.

“Is this okay?” Ymir asked her, voice thick and molten.

Nanaba puffed out a breath. Historia started to ride her harder, gaining speed as she adjusted and got the hang of her size. “Yes,” she moaned out brokenly. “Please.”

Ymir cupped her face and then turned it to kiss her. Nanaba groaned and tightened her hand around Historia’s hip. She slowly started to add pressure, forcing Historia down harder and faster, and the way her silken inner walls clutched at her throbbing cock was shattering. With her free hand, Nanaba reached out for Ymir and desperately grasped onto _something._ She realized it was Ymir’s thigh and her heart skipped a beat. Historia dropped back down with a wet squelch, moaning louder and louder, and Ymir’s breath hitched.

_Why not?_

As Historia continued to ride her cock like her life depended on it, Nanaba closed her fist around Ymir. She wasn’t all the way hard, but her length was slick with her own come and when Nanaba pumped her first, Ymir jerked against her palm. She started to stroke Ymir in time with Historia, and before long the three of them were growing frantic.

Ymir broke away from her to pull Historia in and kiss her, and Nanaba pulled one of Historia’s nipples into her mouth and swiped a thumb over the head of Ymir’s throbbing cock.

When Nanaba came, she couldn’t control herself. She released Ymir’s cock and Historia’s breast and she nearly arched off the couch, head thrown back and mouth open all the way as the orgasm shredded right through her. Historia came immediately with her, making the release even sweeter than it already was, and Ymir jerked herself to a frantic release with them as they shook and shouted together.

When Nanaba’s vision cleared and her body melted back onto the couch, she could barely catch her breath. Historia fell forward against her and tried to gasp in some breaths. Ymir leaned against them, cursing softly and still lazily stroking her cock.

“That…” Nanaba spoke after a long, silent moment. “That was certainly fun.”

Ymir looked to Historia, who must have looked back. Ymir’s grin was smug and eager, and it made Nanaba shiver. “There’s so much more fun to be had, though.”

Historia traced little circles against Nanaba’s chest. “But only if you want to.”

Nanaba savoured the feeling of her cock—still hard—inside of Historia’s quivering heat. One orgasm hadn’t been enough, and she could tell that Historia needed more, too. Hell, even if her dick went out of commission, she still had a perfectly functional tongue _and_ skilled fingers. And, god, what if she got the chance to have Ymir fuck her? Or fuck Ymir? Or suck her off? There was so much that she wanted to do that her head swam, so she decided to just make it easy for herself.

“Anything,” she eventually answered, confident and sure. “Anything you want, I’m in.”

Ymir’s grin turned naughty. “Yeah, you are. In my wife.”

And then Ymir kissed her and Historia leaned back to watch, and after a while she seemed to gather her strength again because she started to move and Nanaba nearly saw stars, and she then she just relaxed and let them have her.

**Author's Note:**

> I shouldn't need to say this but please do NOT try to give/receive some head while driving. That shit is NOT sexy outside of a fictional setting with people that are not alive and real. Please stay safe and if you're gonna bang, please bang safely. Use protection! Consent is sexy! And as always, thank you for reading and comments are always welcome. My tumblr is danijaynel


End file.
